falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
General Atomics International
|country =United States of America }} General Atomics International (GAI) was a pre-War company specializing in industrial robotics, energy, weapons, and software up until the Great War. Overview One of the most prominent manufacturers of industrial robotics in the world, }} General Atomics was one of the first companies to introduce modern robots to the market, starting with the Mister Handy model in 2037, as a general purpose construction and maintenance unit. Used widely on both the American and Mexican markets (especially after the Mexico City earthquake of 2042), it was a rugged, reliable design, which received just one major hardware update in 2039, to eliminate a bug causing interference in the operation of the multiple arms.Mr. Handy design document: "The Mr. Handy series of robots was first brought to market in 2037 as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. Primarily used in the United States and Mexico (where it was the leader in sales after the Mexico City quake of 2042), the Mr. Handy was a reliable robot. An early bug that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms was fixed with a hardware update in 2039, with no major problems since then. A key selling feature is the nuclear power unit (a model 238B, licensed from Calpower) and self-maintenance modes. Multiple Mr. Handys are capable of keeping themselves in working condition and are also fully programmed to perform nuclear fuel replacements. Secondary programming handles radiation cleansing after refueling. ''Brain: Small brain with +3 DX booster (1 lb, .02 cf, $1,500), Complexity 3. ''Sensors: Basic sensors with One-Eye (.8 lbs, .02 cf, $4,000, -15 points). ''Communicator: Basic communicator with Disturbing Voice (.5 lbs, .01 cf, $125, 10 points). ''Arm Motors: Six arm motors ST20 extra-flexible (6 lbs, .12 cf, $6,000, .1 KW). Arm motors cost 60 points. ''Propulsion: Two 200 KW motive power ducted fans, vectored (147 lbs, 1.47 cf, $5,880) with GEV skirts. ''Accessories: Integral mechanic toolset (10 lbs, .2 cf, $200); Spotlight (2.5 lbs, .05 cf, $25). ''Power System: Routine power requirement 400.6 KW. One nuclear power unit with 200 KW output (225 lbs, 2.25 cf, $45,000, 2 year endurance). Eight rechargeable E-cells with 270,000 KWS output (20 lbs, .2 cf, $2,000). Point cost for power system is 30 points. ''Subassemblies: Head, two pods (“left pod” and “right pod”), six arms (“arm one” to “arm six”). ''Body Design: Houses nuclear power unit, rechargeable E-cells, integral mechanic toolset, and small brain. ''Head Design: Houses sensors, spotlight and communicator. Full rotation. ''Pod Design: Houses ducted fans. ''Arm Design: Houses arm motors and manipulators. ''Area: Body 16, Head 1.5, Left Pod 8, Right Pod 8, Arm 1.5 (x6), Total Surface Area 42.5. ''Structure: Normal structure (127.5 lbs, $4,250). ''Hit Points: Body 24, Head 2, Pod 12, Arm 5. ''Armor: Metal armor: Body DR 20, PD 4; Pod DR 20, PD 4; Arm DR 20, PD 4; Head DR 30, PD 4 (86.5 lbs, $1,730). ''Statistics: 907.8 lbs (.45 tonnes), 7.81 cf (3 hexes, 2.96 yards), $120,590. Body ST 12, arm ST 20 (70 points), DX 12 (20 points), IQ 6 (-30 points), HT 10/24 (70 points). Speed 6 (20 points). Legality 4. Point cost: 235 points." Although the model was vastly successful, it was still a design rooted in the technology of the 2030s, with a compact computer brain that was incapable of learning or executing complex tasks without extensive programming. By the 2070s, it was an automaton surrounded by more advanced designs utilizing cutting edge neural networks. In order to maintain their market share, General Atomics entered into a joint venture with RobCo Industries, combining its talent with General Atomics' experience in robotics.Museum of Technology terminals; Museum Information, Robotics Exhibits: "The Museum of Technology is proud to be the home of some of the original prototypes in the Mr. Handy, Mr. Gutsy and Protectron robotics lines. ''See the development of these metallic assistants and how they've made our lives easier. ''Play our Artificial Intelligence game where you will program a robot and watch it obey your commands in real time! After seeing what makes them tick, you'll never look at your robot the same way again. ''Exhibit sponsored by RobCo and General Atomics International."Tour guide: "Ready for the REPCONN tour, Rocketeers? Courtesy of the fine folks at RobCo, I'll be your guide today on the path of... Scientific. Discovery. Look here - a row of multi-colored plasma fuels! Careful, they may look safe to drink, but your stomach is the last place they should be. Why the difference in cylinder size? Refining our production methods has resulted in higher yields of fuel over time, that's why! To my right you can see a sample of some old "safety barrels" REPCONN once used to store radioactive waste. Perfectly safe. On my left is an example of a mountain of REPCONN safety barrels some legislators claim are poisoning our environment. Ridiculous. Behind me is our most recent rocket project, which we're keeping under our hats... until "launch," if you'll pardon the expression. And in front of me is a model - not actual size - of the launch dome we are using to send our rockets screeeeaming into orbit. Now for the highlight of our tour! Due to a generous donation from RobCo, this next exhibit showcases the wondrous world of - robots! That helpfulness runs through our whole line!|{incredible eyebot should be enthusiastic, fearsome downnote, and chuckles knowingly at Mr. Handy} }} " (Tour guide's dialogue) The resulting model was a sleek, elegant design capable of self-programming and initiative, more than making up for halving the number of arms to just three. Despite its sophistication, it was also cost-effective, making it the perfect domestic servant robot.REPCONN headquarters placard: "'''The 'Hand' in Handy' ''You never can have too many hands - three, why not four? That was RobCo's inspiration behind the popular (and cost-effective) Mr. Handy model, the first of the line shown here. Always a help around the household, whether with Mom in the kitchen using its titanium circular power saw or in the garage with Dad using its armor-piercing laser array, Mr. Handy is not just helpful... he's your friend, too. Exhibit Brought to You By Your Friends at RobCo."Fallout 4 loading screens: "Created by General Atomics International as a domestic servant robot, Mister Handy is equipped with tools that can be used as weapons, if the need arises." The success of the joint venture resulted in the US Army tapping GAI and RobCo to create Liberty Prime around 2072Citadel terminals; Liberty Prime Operation, Capital Post Article -- June 3, 2072 and spearhead the creation of Robobrains at RB-2851 in Boston, MA. Beyond their robots, GAI also manufactured nuclear reactors for various purposes, such as providing backup power for Vaults (eg. Vault 13),Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.1-1—1-2: Important Vault Statistics Vault Number ............................13 Starting construction date .........August 2063 Ending construction date ..........March 2069 Starting Budget .........................$400,000,000,000 Final Budget, with interest ........$645,000,000,000 Total number of occupants .......1,000 (at capacity) Total duration ...........................10 years (at capacity) Number of living quarters .........100 (hot bunking required if at maximum capacity) Door thickness ..........................4 yards, steel Earth coverage .........................3,200,000 tons of soil, at 200 feet Computer control system .........Think machine Primary power supply ...............Geo-thermal Secondary power supply ..........General Atomics Nuclear Power backup systems Power requirements .................3.98mkw/day Stores .......................................Complete construction equipment, hydro-agricultural farms, water purification from underground river, defensive weaponry to equip 10 men, communication, social and entertainment files (for total duration) wave/particle diverters for laser weapons,Fort Independence terminals; Research Terminal (Laser Rifle/Pistol): "Subject -> Laser Rifle/Pistol Researcher -> J. T. Benning Analysis Analysis -> Further research regarding Laser Weaponry has not revealed much we didn't already know. Small production run of prototype weapons developed by US Military, most of these weapons were recovered from military armories where the weapons were being tested by live-fire groups of active duty personnel. Critical Components Critical Components -> Power drawn from Micro fusion Cell is processed through a Wave/Particle Diverter (manuf:Gen Atomics Intnl). Diverters are protected by carbon-fiber housing, preventing frequent malfunction, but when a diverter fails the weapon becomes unusable, and this part is extremely difficult to replace or repair. Precision-cut lenses focus optic energy. Lenses are prone to damage and can grossly affect precision of the firing weapon's firing mechanism. Lenses are easily replaced with any clear glass, but require a great deal of skill to fabricate. Field Operation Field Operation -> A fully charged cell will discharge 20 bolts from a pistol, and 12 shots from the rifle model. Recoil is negligible compared to ballistic weapons, so long range combat requires less marksmanship ability of the soldier. Maintenance Maintenance -> The chassis are easily opened, allowing the weapon to be serviced in the field. Purified water and a clean cloth can be used to wash mirrored and glass components, slowing wear on the weapon. The weapon can also overheat after a period of intense use. This can be counteracted by submerging the barrel of the weapon in water, which helps cool heat sinks located beneath the chassis shell in that area." and even experimented with autonomous, automated robot networks supposed to maintain a facility independently. However, their Director Management System proved to be a disaster,Starport Nuka terminals; Star Control Mainframe, Technician's Log - 8/31/2077 resulting in numerous fatalities at General Atomics Galleria that forced a shutdown of the facilityGeneral Atomics Galleria terminals; Supervisor's Terminal, 7/19/77: "Communications Log: 7/19/77 ''In light of recent events, you are authorized to assist the Director in identifying malfunctioning robots, and to monitor the effectiveness of any efforts to repair their programming. Should additional fatalities occur, you are further authorized to offer an immediate financial settlement to the survivors, if any, on behalf of GAI (see compensation scale 14-J)."General Atomics Galleria terminals; Supervisor's Terminal, 7/26/77: "Communications Log: 7/26/77 ''Effective immediately, the Galleria is closed until further notice. You are to notify the Director and oversee the immediate and complete shutdown of the entire center and its staff. ''If you believe the Director has been compromised, you may disable it and use the DMS Override Terminal in its office to trigger an emergency manual shutdown of the entire Galleria. ''The password for this terminal is GAI-GAL-4." until firmware updates could be delivered to the affected robots. The casualties included the human supervisor who was legally required to be present on site.General Atomics Galleria terminals; Supervisor's Terminal, 10/23/77: "Communications Log: 10/23/77 ''Mr. Kincaid: ''Upon arrival at the center, you are to make your way to the Director's office in the statue. Identify yourself as Grand Reopening Supervisor 18-Alpha, present your ID, and order the Director to initiate the Grand Reopening Protocol. This will trigger a series of firmware updates that should resolve the cascade failures and restore the robots to normal operation. ''Extreme caution is advised. We believe that the Director has also been compromised, and may have been responsible for the death of your predecessor." That the corporation did not go under can be chalked up to their official policy of bribing any survivors into silence (called "immediate financial settlement" in corpospeak). Products Robots .]] Mister Handy was produced by General Atomics International as a house-keeping and defensive robot, able to help out around the house and defend itself and possibly others with its buzzsaw and flamethrower. Mister Handy is speech-capable, communicating in a polite English accent. Mister Gutsy Mister Gutsy is a modified Type-II Mister Handy designed for military use by the U.S. Army. Mister Gutsy comes with a plasma weapon, flamethrower, and significantly better armor than Mister Handy. Robobrain The robobrain was created by GAI as a military robot for the US. It uses a real organic brain as its processor. Military models are capable of using integrated laser weapons, sonic projection rays, and have human-enough manipulator claws to wield submachine guns and rifles. The robobrain, by the time of the Great War, still experimental with only test runs being seen by the general populace but never saw full-fledged release. Miss Nanny Miss Nanny is an alternative to the Mister Handy model, Miss Nanny units seem to typically speak with a French accent. Rather than being seen as individual models, Miss Nanny and Mister Gutsy units seem to both often be considered as simply being variations of the Mister Handy robots by consumers as well as by their creators. Mister Orderly Mister Orderly, unlike the Mister Handy or Mister Gutsy, is dedicated to medical procedures and experimental surgery. It is not hard to distinguish it from a Mister Handy as it has a white paint job on the body and has white and blue arms, each bearing a red border. However, it has the same British butler voice of the Mister Handy series of robots. They were not placed on the market or used by the U.S. Army, but were only delivered exclusively for the [Big MT company in Big Mountain, specifically for their experimentation. Like the late models of the Mister Handy line, they are capable of quite eloquent speech with a stereotypical English accent. They have three pincers of a blue color instead of the saw blade and the blowtorch of the Type-I Mister Handy Other products ;Other * Wave/particle diverter, a critical component of laser weapons. * AER9 laser rifle * Nuclear reactors: Produced primarily for Vault-Tec Corporation for use at the Vaults.Citadel terminals; Vault-Tec Terminal * BS7 transistor radio * General Atomics washing machine * General Atomics dryer ;Software * In-Home Servant Interface 3.1 * Director Management System Sentinel power armor Made in cooperation with West Tek, the Sentinel Control System was developed by General Atomics International, meant to provide support to military support to Army units by using pre-existing power armor pieces. Appearances General Atomics International is mentioned in the Fallout manual, Fallout 76, Fallout 3, Fallout 4 and its add-on Automatron and Creation Club, but the company's products appear in all Fallout games. Behind the scenes The name is a reference to the real-world corporations General Atomics Technologies Corporation and General Electric, a nuclear physics and a home appliance specialized company. References Category:General Atomics International de:General Atomics International es:General Atomics International fr:General Atomics International pl:General Atomics International pt:General Atomics International ru:Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл uk:Дженерал Атомікс